Episode 7 (Season 1)
"I Get a Familiar!" is the seventh episode of the High School DxD anime. It premiered on February 17, 2012. Summary Rias decides that both Issei and Asia have done enough pamphlet distribution and that it is about time for the two to get their own familiars. Rias and the others then reveal their own familiars but are interrupted when the Student Council arrives. Rias then reveals to Issei that the current President of the Student Council, Sona Sitri, is also a High-Class Devil and hails from the Sitri Clan. Both Rias and Sona, then introduce their new servants to each other as Issei and Saji start a new rivalry amongst themselves. When Saji reveals that he was given the right to have a familiar by Sona, it overlaps with Rias' plan to have Issei and Asia one, causing both Rias and Sona, to be troubled by the fact that only one of them can get a familiar at one time. This prompts them, along with their fellow Queens, to decide to have a tennis match in order to decide who gets to receive their familiar first. However, the results remain inconclusive as their match ends in a draw. Rias and Akeno, then, discuss what match they should have next before finally deciding to have a dodgeball match. The dodgeball match ends with the Occult Research Club winning, albeit with extensive damage to school property due to their extravagant usage of demonic powers in the game. At the Familiar Forest, Issei and the others meet the Familiar Master, Zatouji, who guides them throughout the Familiar Forest, discovering an Undine along the way. Issei's expectations of having an Undine as a familiar, due to his assumption of them being beautiful water spirits, are crushed mercilessly when he sees that the real Undines are burly old muscular women wearing pink togas, causing the entourage to continue their quest for familiars. Later on, after encountering a baby Sprite Dragon, Issei originally wanted to capture it as his familiar but later changes his opinion, when a slime appears and dissolves the clothes of all the girls present. Issei, impressed by the slime's capabilities and its dauntless potential for perverseness, then decides that he would have it as his familiar instead of the Sprite Dragon. This however ends in failure, as Rias and the others, disgusted by the slime's lecherous nature, exterminate it much to Issei's woe. As Issei desperately tries to protect the last of the slime on Asia, the baby Sprite Dragon attacks him and destroys off all the remaining slime by electrocuting it. The Familiar Master, then reveals that the baby Sprite Dragon has taken a liking to Asia, who then proceeds to make the baby Sprite Dragon her familiar, and names it, Rassei. Stats Original airdate: February 17, 2012 Written by: Takenori Mihara Featured Characters (Numbers indicate the order of appearance. New characters are listed in bold.) Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #The Student Council did not appear in the Light Novels/Side Stories until Volume 3. #In the Light Novel, Rassei attacked the slime, electrocuting all the males present, while in the anime, only the slime and Issei are attacked by electricity. Miscellaneous Trivia *This episode is half based on the side story "The Familiar's Requirement", taking place before Volume 2 of the Light Novels, while the other half is a modified version of a dodgeball game that happens in Volume 3. *In Episode 7, Issei makes a Pokemon/Pocket Monsters reference when he says, "Sprite Dragon! I choose you!" when he is trying to obtain his familiar, and with his hands, he makes a poke-ball. Part of the word does get cut off though because they are attacked by slime before he could finish speaking the classic catchphrase. The Sprite Dragon is also similar to Pikachu since it uses electric shocks on Issei like when Pikachu used to dislike Ash Ketchum/Satoshi in the first few episodes. External Links Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media